Little Red
by KagsChann
Summary: Kagome often goes to see her Grandmother Kaede, baskets of fruit, and a long, red velvet cloak with a hood. She'd never heard of 'The Wolf' before... until now. How can Kagome protect her Grandmother from him? A/U. rated T for now


**Little Red: The Big Bad Wolf**

**(Part One)**

**Summary: Kagome often goes to see her Grandmother Kaede, baskets of fruit, and a long, red velvet cloak with a hood. She'd never heard of 'The Wolf' before... until now. How can Kagome protect her Grandmother from him? A/U.**

**Rating: T**

**Explanation: I was watching Red Riding Hood (with Amanda Seyfried) when the idea popped into my head. It sounded perfect in my head, considering Kouga is a wolf... and well, I like the KougaxKagome ship. It's not based off the movie, it's just my fanfiction version of it. I hope you enjoy! (Sorry if this is written roughly)**

* * *

_There was a tale. A tale of a girl, who they called Little Red Riding Hood. She was scared, scared of the Wolf that had terrorized her home town - but... Only recently, had Red found out about this Wolf when she encountered him at her Grandmother's house. See, her Grandmother never wanted Red to find out about the wolf at all. Her plan was to protect the child as long as she could from the stories - as not to put a damper on the optimism Red always had. _

_That Little Red Riding Hood is me, Kagome... and I am going to tell you my tale. How I met the Big Bad Wolf... and how it changed my life. _

Little Red, in her velvet hood, hurried down the mountain and across the snowy banks through a forest to her Grandmother Kaede's. A basket in the crook of her elbow, she was bouncing with joy. For the little one in red, not so little anymore, still became excited when it came to visiting her grandmother.

When the forest broke into a small opening, and Grandmother's house could be seen, Kagome came to a stop and looked around. She could not see Kaede, at least not in the front. Her heart fluttered from the running, and she wiped the cool sweat from her forehead.

"Grandmother? Grandmother Kaede, it's me!"

"There ye are. How have ye been, child?"

Kagome pulled her hood away from her raven locks, letting it fall down delicately across her shoulders, and mid-ways to her back. Kagome smiled sweetly as she held her basket out to Kaede.

"I have brought you some apples from mother's tree. Won't you take them?"

"Thank ye, grand daughter. Come into the house, it's freezing out here." Kaede said to her as she nodded her head - having taken the basket from Kagome. With her free arm, Kaede then wrapped it around the girl, leading her towards the steps to her old home.

"Tell me, how are ye training?"

"I'm doing better, Grandmother." Kagome answered. The house was warm, and fire crackled underneath the mantle wildly. The feeling of her Grandmother's house was so reassurring, more than just comfort. Kagome inhaled the air of the home, settling down on a stool in front of a wide dining table. A stew was simmering in a large pot.

Kaede gathered a couple of polished wooden bowls, as well as a large metal ladle. Kgome watched Grandmother dip the ladle into the simmering pot, and pour some of the stew into each bowl. It was never in Kagome's intentions to turn the stew down. It would be unusual for someone not to eat when coming to her house. It would hurt her feelings, even though Grandmother Kaede would never admit that.

"Smells like heaven, Grandmother."

"Ney, child. Just some hares and vegetables."

Kagome laughed small, "Thank you." she said as Kaede set the bowl in front of her.

Kaede nodded kindly, "I trust ye will become a fine archer soon enough."

"Perhaps."

It fell silent in the house then - enough to be able to hear a pin drop, even with the fire, still crackling in the background. Kagome has taken a few small bits of her stew - heaven as she had complimented. A napkin for her lips, and bread to absorb the juices. Wine, although Kagome did not much care for it. The silence was starting to make Kagome uncomfortable. She shifted in her seat, while absentmindedly tapping her spoon on the inner side of the bowl.

It wasn't until Kagome went to speak again, that she heard the sound of howling in the distance. A very, almost angry sounding, howl. One so chilling and stomach turning. Maybe it only sounded that way, because Kagome had never heard it before.

"Grandmother!" Kagome jumped. She knocked over her cup of wine, watching as it spread over the table and leaked onto the floor. Kagome then hurriedly searched for extra cloth napkins, "I'm sorry!"

"Ye have nothing to apologize for, child. An accident, aye?"

Kagome was suddenly shaking, "I heard... I..."

"Aye, I heard it too. It was only a wolf."

"A wolf?"

Kaede had taken over cleanining up the wine herself, retrieving Kagome's cup, only to fill it again.

Kagome contained her fear the best she could. Another howl was elicited then, and Kagome jumped once more. "It sounds close, grandmother."

"Aye." Grandmother Kaede tried to smile, perhaps thinking it would ease Kagome. It was becoming obvious to Kagome that her Grandmother was afraid of the wolf - no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

Kagome could not eat any longer. She stood at the sound of something falling outside - banging nd crashing, and pulled her bow and arrow that had been hidden beneath the red cloak she wore. Maybe if she sought out this wolf, and shot it in the heart... her Grandmother could live in peace, and Kagome would be able to ease her own fear.

Kaede watched her grand daughter, mouth agape as she reached for her arm and pulled the girl almost against her. Kagome was about to head to the door beforehand, but Kaede was not going to let her go so easily.

"Kagome! Ye cannot just simply kill him!"

"And what Grandmother?" Kagome breathed, "Let it come in here and kill us?"

Kaede kept her grip on Kagome as she continued to struggle, "I warn ye, child. Ye do not know what ye are up against! He is very formidable, and he will not think twice about striking back."

"You talk as if you've tried."

The look on Grandmother's face gave it away. Kagome looked at the patch over one of her eyes, and paled at the thought. For the longest time, Kagome always thought maybe her Grandmother had went blind in her eye... To say that wasn't the case was not completely a lie, but... Kagome did not know that...

There were the sounds of heavy footsteps outside in the snow, loud and angry. Kagome's heart banged hard behind her breast. Growling, snorting... one final grunt before a third howl coaxed Kagome to the door. She yanked her arm away from Kaede, with all the stregnth she could without hurting Kaede. Kagome was ready, with her bow and arrow as she pulled the door open, slamming it against the wall behind it. She did not know whether or not she would actually be able to shoot the wolf... But, Kagome felt like she _had_ to try. She could not lie and say she was ready to do it, as she slowly descended down the snow-covered stairs. Kagome aimed her arrow at nothing, not seeing the wolf in her sight at all.

There were no sounds at all now, just the falling snow, and the vapor of her breath, visible. It was becoming hard to stop the trembling.

"I know you are out here!" Kagome said.

There was nothing, no response.

"I'll kill you!"

Kagome jerked when she heard faint laughter fill her ears. She lowered her bow slightly, fear laced with curiosity. She was distracted by the sounds of returning footsteps. Kagome did not expect to feel warmth blowing across her neck then.

"Kill me?" said the voice, breathy, "What makes you think you can kill me?"

"Get away from me!" Kagome screamed, as she turned on her heels to strike the man behind her. She was unfortunately stopped, entranced by his eyes, and his scent. It strangely intoxicating, but, Kagome was seized, her wrists in his hands after he knocked the bow and arrow from her fingers.

Trapped. Kagome was trapped.

Those teal-coloured eyes, and such black hair, Kagome staired up at a man taller than her, much stronger. He'd left Kagome defenseless, but, truthfully, Kagome had already been so, having not sensed him come up behind her in the first place. Kagome shuddered, '_How can he be a wolf if he looks like a..._'

"Who are you, and what are you doing at this old hag's house?"

Kagome felt like she was paralyzed to the bone. It was difficult for her to muster up the courage to speak. The wolf... the man... he was becoming frustrated. His fingers tightened around Kagome's wrists more, causing her to cry out and reveal her voice once more. Pain... such immense pain.

"I asked you a question!" He bellowed.

"She's my grandmother!"

"Ah, so _you're_ the little girl this hag talks about."

"Wh-what?" Did he know her Grandmother?

Kagome was released then, and she fell to the snow when her knees turned to jelly. "Where are you going?"

The Wolf chuckled, "To see the hag."

"No! Grandmother Kaede!"

"Kill me, girl, if you truly think you can."

Kagome searched for her bow and arrow in the snow, seeing it in a pile of snow, about to be buried by the falling flakes. The sound of her Grandmother's yelling gave Kagome the ability to jump onto her feet. She ran to the stairs, stumbling up them as fast as she could. She feared the Wolf would kill Kaede if she did not go any faster.

"You stay away from her!" Kagome cried, pulling the arrow against the bow, string taut and ready to be fired.

"We meet again, old hag." the wolf said in his sinister voice, ignoring Kagome.

But, she was not going to let herself be forgotten. Kagome called out to him, making him turn his head to look at her. Kagome aimed at him, not confident as to whether or not she would actually make contact with any part of his body. Kagome released her arrow, with her eyes closed.

The only confirmation that it actually struck him, was the pained growl he gave out afterwards... It'd hit him.

"Wench!"

Kagome opened her eyes then, only to be face-to-face with the Wolf himself. He towered over Kgome once more, eyes a more intense, angry teal. Blood was dripping from the arrow wound, and he reached over to yank it out. Snap! The wolf dropped it to the floor.

"You will pay for this, girl."

"You stay away from me and my Grandmother, or next time I will aim for your heart!"

A snarl, that only phased into a devious smile, "I can't do that... you see. You've made me very angry now, Little..." He inhaled Kagome's scent, eyeing her red cloak, "Little Red Riding Hood."

"Please... Just leave us alone." Kagome pleaded.

The Wolf leaned in close to Kagome's face. He cradled her chin in his left palm, "We will meet again, Little Red Riding Hood."

It seemed like a flash, but when Kagome blinked, the Wolf was gone. She felt her breath return to her then, and the sound of her Grandmother's painful moaning snapped Kagome back into a reality.

"Grandmother! Are you okay?"

* * *

"Aye. His name is Kouga, and he is The Wolf." Kaede told Kagome, as she lay in her bed, a cloth over her wrinkled forehead. She was frail, and Kagome knew that her confrontation with Kouga had taken Kaede for a round. Her old Grandmother could not handle as much as she could when Kagome was a smaller girl... Age was a terrible thing, her Grandmother always said.

Kagome poured her Grandmother some water, "How come I have never heard of the Wolf before?"

"Ye mother asked that I not tell ye, child." Kaede answered. She sipped the water from a polished wooden chalice.

Kagome shook her head, brows close together. "But, the whole _town _ knows about him... why am I so different?"

"He is dangerous, Kouga is."

Kagome sighed, "But, I shot him with my arrow."

"Aye, ye did, Kagome, and for that, I am very thankful ye had come over today."

"Will you be fine until I come back, Grandmother? Won't you come stay with me, mother and Souta?" Kagome took Grandmother Kaede's hand in her own two, "I don't want the wolf to come back."

Kaede shook her head, "Ye go home, child."

* * *

_I was frightened, frightened of Kouga. The way he had attacked my Grandmother... I had not been able to let him hurt her, to let him kill her. Striking him... with my arrow, well... it was only by luck. _

Kagome stood in the middle of the town, staring up at the sky. It had been days since she went to see her grandmother, and her mother was not letting her leave the town - for some reason. Grandmother had told Kagome not to tell her mother about the encounter with The Wolf... and Kagome assumed that the Wolf was the same reason her mother was not letting her leave the town in the first place.

How could Kagome not notice before, how odd the town acted? They were all so scared looking, and they jumped if someone came up to them without knowledge. Kagome felt suddenly so unsecure in her town, when she used to always feel so safe. Her friends, her family.. they were all scared, and Kagome knew it was because of him... Because of Kouga.

Standing there, with her eyes lifted to the white sky, Kagome felt a pang in her heart suddenly. She looked all around her then, the pang becoming like more of an entire rush throughout her body. Something was coming closer, approaching her - and she could sense it. Nothing had given her such a sensation before, but Kagome almost recognized the scent, and it scared her. Something told her to run. Something dark inside of her told her to run as fast as she could into the church.

Kagome heard a howl in the distance - the same howl as the one she'd heard at her Grandmother's house. There, the scent was stronger, and Kagome looked to see no one else in the town about any more.

She was going to run... maybe if she went to the church like her inside voice told her, the Wolf would not be able to cross the gate... Maybe. It was just a hope. But, before she was able to do so, she ran into a large body, which knocked her down onto the ground.

"Well, if it isn't Little Red Riding Hood." Kouga smiled.

Two other figures surrounded him, identical to one another.

Kouga reached down and pulled Kagome up by her cloak. She swallowed, and tried to struggle against Kouga's grasp. It was no use, and she eventually went limp, staring at him with fear.

"It's been days since I've seen you. Tell, me... How is that old hag?"

Kagome shook her head, "What do you want from me?"

"You made me angry, remember? You shot me with that arrow of yours, and I can't put that past me without some sort of altercation, now can I?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Leave the town alone."

Kouga laughed, and his friends echoed him, "I told you I can't do that. I think you owe me something, and I expect to gain it."

"What do I owe you?"

Kouga let Kagome go, back on her own two feet, but almost unable to manage standing upright. Kagome could hear her heart echoing in her ears - she was scared.

Kouga tilted his head to the side, "No one has ever been able to pierce me with a weapon before. All the townsmen and women are frightened of me.. but I do not know why."

Kagome knew that was a lie. He was smiling when he said it, and she stepped back away from him. How could he laugh at something like that... Kagome knew not the stories, aside from the great terror he brought to her home, and that he was so _formidable_ that her own family kept her sheltered from those stories. Kagome looked down at her feet, back up, and felt the fear in her stomach intensify.

"I am interested." Kouga smiled. He reached to take her chin in his hand, like last time. "What makes you so brave?"

"Don't touch me!"

"Why don't you run, like the others?"

Kagome wanted to run, she wanted to pull one of her arrows out and stab him in the neck, in hopes that maybe he would fall dead. Kagome knew there was no possible way that she would be able to do that. Her whole body was screaming for her to run. She could get as far as the church gate if she went her whole speed, and by then... maybe she would be safe. Kouga, he was somehow putting Kagome in a paralyzing trance. What was it about him that made her stare like that? Fear?

Or just awe?

"I will not kill anyone today..." Kouga breathed, he leaned in to peer into Kagome's brown eyes, breathing against her skin and cradling her face in his rough hands. His scent, it was strong, but it was something that made Kagome's every hair stand. Why, it shouldn't appeal to her like it was. "You have no idea how badly I want to eat you up, Little Red Riding Hood."

'_Eat me?_' Kagome swallowed. His hands left her and he pulled back. "What is your name?"

"K...Kagome."

His smile widened, "Kagome."

"Kouga! Leave the town alone, you hear me?" Kagome said, her voice not solid enough to back up an empty threat.

Kouga's laughter... it was thunderous, "Mind you, Kagome. I will not let this be the last time you see me, got that? I will eat you up... I will make you mine, if i have to."

* * *

It was hazy, but it was also warm. There was a fire crackling in the background, and Kagome turned her head on the pillow beneath her head. Where was she? Rubbing her eyes, Kagome looked around at the room around her. She was in her Grandmother's house - but Kagome did not remember how she'd gotten there. Outside, a fierce wind was blowing, sounding much like a wolf's howl.

Shuddering, Kagome pulled on her cloak, and held it close to her. Where was her Grandmother?

'_I wonder if she is asleep._' Kagome thought to herself, standing on her bare feet and heading across the room to where she saw a white curtain. Her Grandmother's room, lit by a candle, so Kagome could tell. She pulled the curtain away from the door frame, and peeked her head in. Her Grandmother was lying against a few pillows, sleeping.

"Grandmother Kaede?"

Kaede's eyes fluttered open, and Kagome sighed with relief. Into the room a little more, Kagome went, still clasping the cloak to her chest. She sat on the side of Kaede's bed, and reached to brush a free hand along Kaede's arm.

"Ye are awake, child?" Her voice sounded a little odd, different, but Kagome brushed it off. It was something else that caught Kagome's attention.

Her Grandmother's eyes... where was her eye patch? It did not look like her Grandmother had ever lost her eye in the first place. "Grandmother, what big eyes you have."

Grandmother Kaede blinked several times, "Aye, the better to see ye with, my dear."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "Grandmother... what big ears you have."

"The better to hear ye with, my dear."

The most shocking feature of her Grandmother made Kagome's heart quicken, "Gr...grandmother... what big teeth you have."

It was then, that her Grandmother suddenly melted away. Brown eyes were replaced with a blazing teal, and Kouga now sat in the bed with Kagome. He leaned in close, showing his teeth to her as he spoke, "The better to eat you with, my dear."

Kagome found herself pinned to the bed, suddenly on her back as Kouga hovered over her and pinned her wrists to the head board. Kouga's teeth looked so much sharper then, and his eyes were even tinted red. He laughed, maniacally. Kagome screamed, kicked, and tried to wrench her wrists away from Kouga's fingers.

Kagome screamed loud, until she opened her eyes, and she found herself alone in her own room. There was no Kouga, there was no Grandmother Kaede, and there was no haze... Just Kagome, panting and crying in her bed from the nightmare. Kagome sat up then, wiping her eyes frantically as the fear ripped through her. Where were her arrows?

Kagome leapt out of bed, and onto the floor lightly, searching for her cloak, and her bow and arrow.

* * *

It took a good portion of the night, but the full moon led Kagome to a small cave, where she could sense him. His scent was all over the place, and she felt her heart speed up the closer she had come to that cave. Kouga was in there, and Kagome was ready to kill him. She already had an arrow in her hand... all she needed to do was...

Kagome swallowed and pressed her back against the cave, '_What am I going to do..._' she said in her mind, '_I don't have the courage to kill him..._'

But, something inside of her made her feet move, and soon enough, Kagome was standing over Kouga. His acquaintances asleep deeper inside of the cave, snoring, grunting. Kagome trembled, but she had to try, to protect herself and her grandmother.

He looked so different, asleep. So much less frightening, but still at the same time. Kagome studied Kouga in his slumber, getting on her knees next to him. Her arm rose over her head, and she shook in anticipation. Yes, she could do it, she could kill him if she just plunged the arrow head into his heart. If only she could. She had gone so far as to bring it down, only to be frozen an inch within his tanned skin. Kagome could cry... she was such a wuss...

"Kill me." Kouga said in his throat.

Kagome gasped.

He smiled, "Well? You have it aimed, don't you?" He asked, as he took Kagome's arrow, positioning it directly over his heart. His hands were so rough, and Kagome was shocked that he had not sprang up and killed her before she had the chance to get so close.

Was he aware the whole time? Surely... Kagome kicked herself for not thinking her task through. The fear, it was far more important to her.

"_Kill_ me, Kagome. Kill me."

"How did you-"

"You can't sneak up on me, kid." He interrupted. His eyes opened, and Kagome was able to see their blazing colour.

Why did her heart beat harder?

"I give you the effort, however."

"Effort... I-!" Kagome clenched her jaw, frustrated at herself for being so over taken by him, so entranced, "I was going to kill you!"

Kouga wrapped his arms behind his head, tilting it upwards enough that he was positioned to comfort. He was not concerned, nor bothered by Kagome's attempts. He sat there, lay there, with a smirk on his face. "How can you kill me, when you can't stop shaking?"

Laugh, "You wouldn't have stalled so long if you were actually going to kill me."

"I..."

"Little Red Riding Hood... Scared of the Big Bad Wolf. Might as well be, just like the towns people." Kouga almost sang. He snarled, letting out a growl that stirred his kin. They peered at Kagome through half-opened lids, and the two that also looked human, were in the shadows almost directly behind Kouga. Kagome had not even seen them when she'd entered. She was scared, yes. It was just her, in the wolf's den... with the very wolf responsible for the terror spread throughout the town.

"I saw you in my dreams." Kagome blurted.

"Is it possible that your fear has been replaced by desire, then?" Kouga mused.

'_What does he mean by- Why did I tell him that!_' "Desire?"

"Get out." Kouga demanded.

Kagome felt his words slam into her chest. His threat, unlike hers, was not empty. He licked his lips, dragging his teeth over his bottom one. A growl. It was so low, but so blood curdling.

Kouga lifted himself into a sitting position, and he pulled Kagome down to him with his clawed hand. Hovering over him, Kagome breathed heavily. His lips were so close to her own. It were as if he was about to sink his teeth into her... "Run. It's dangerous in here. I can easily tell my... _friends_ to tear you to shreds, Kagome."

"You won't."

"Won't I?" He asked, truly curious.

Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat, tears prickiling her eyes.

He cocked one brow higher than the other. His other hand stroked Kagome's cheek, slowly, as if he was captured by the softness of her. Which... he surely looked it. "Run." He demanded again, this time through his teeth.

Kagome felt herself freed... she fell onto her bottom. Then, scrambling, Kagome was on her feet, and she cast one last look back to Kouga. The winter air, it was fire in her veins as she ran, lighted by the full moon. Run she was told, so run she would... as fast as she could from the Big Bad Wolf.

* * *

**I know this might be a little jumbled, or whatever. I mean, I am basically trying to get the idea out before it becomes something more and this ends up being a thirty chapter story... Which is the last thing I need right now. Tell me what you think?**


End file.
